


Dick the Balls

by FineappleQueen, ShadowHunter1215, writingisnotmystrongpoint



Series: In the Holiday Mood [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, Bara Red, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), M/M, Office Sex, Possessive Red, Protective Red, another addaptation to the holiday series, but says fuck it, gettin banged on the desk, he becomes snansta on crimbus, hooray!, in which red remembers his promise not to kill people, night time shift though, red also works as security, sans is now a mall security boi, that's his real name yes, the dickening thickens, these two are a horny bunch sometimes i swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FineappleQueen/pseuds/FineappleQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowHunter1215/pseuds/ShadowHunter1215, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingisnotmystrongpoint/pseuds/writingisnotmystrongpoint
Summary: New year, new guard. Only this time it's Sans!After the events of christmas past as well as a lil' bit'a valentines day lovin', Sans now has a big bonefriend to call his. His large, protective mate who had moved in shortly after the heat has embraced Papyrus as a brother and helped Sans overcome almost all of his fears. Now Sans just wants his shift to be over so he can overcome one of lifes biggest hurdles, but hey whats one boring night of gaurd duty before the holiday.Surely he wont have to worry about being ruthlessly murdered like the previous nightguards... right?
Relationships: Kustard, Red/Sans, Sans/Red, sans/sans
Series: In the Holiday Mood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1248575
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	Dick the Balls

**Author's Note:**

> the teams back together to throw in another holiday chap for ya'll! hope ya enjoy ;)

Decades old decorative ribbons, lights, and excessively big ornaments hung loud and proud in the old town mall. Weary, yet excited, guests packed themselves tightly in each and every shop that had their prices marked down for the holiday season. With plenty of rowdy children and loud adults, monsters and humans alike, getting ready to wear down the poor workers inside and behind the counter. 

Though this year, there were fewer workers than usual. 

Not many had wanted to sign up for the jobs available after some… certain instances with the killings happening. There was however one little skeleton up for the job, even after all of it, since his, ahem, boyfriend made a promise he hoped he’d keep. 

Yes, Sans was up for the responsibility of being a security officer for the mall, for the extra money. It would be nice to buy Papyrus something decent this year, even though he was going to have to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas nights on the clock, and all the way through the New Year. 

It was only one day down on that holiday night shift, as it was Christmas eve, and Sans was kicking himself over not going to be able to spend it with his brother and boyfriend. Watching movies and drinking burnt cocoa...

Even with all the decorative lights and red ribbons hanging in the mall, and with all the loud chatter and excitement going on, Sans felt no cheer this year as he walked, suited up, to the security office, giving pleasant smiles and half assed jokes to anyone who bat him an eye. 

Had to keep up the pleasantries afterall. 

Besides, that was the only interaction he was going to get as it got rather quiet when all the mall lights were off, he was the only one watching cameras and making his nightly rounds. 

Nothing really happened at night anyway, the occasional kid peeking in through the window, or a squirrel that managed to sneak in through the vents, but with a walking skeleton around, it was easier to scare people. It wasn't like he was Red though… 

His boyfriend was currently working as 'Mr. Klaus.' Living that double life. 

In fact as Sans looked up to one of the cameras in the top left corner, he could just about see his big boned Santa sitting down in a large chair, looking ever so shifty as parents with toddlers and whiny children came up to take pictures and say what they wanted. 

It was quite the scene, and to think that he once thought Red had been scary, ha…

His smile stiffened for a moment though with the memory of the first night he met Red, though it was still somewhat a blur. That night still somewhat shook Sans up even though he was mostly past it. He knew Red still beat himself up over how menacing he was at that time, but in the end, Sans forgave him… because in all honesty, after Valentine's day… Sans started truly falling in love. 

He grounded himself and shook his head slightly, off those bitter, strange, memories and focused back on the present. Red was really trying for him, and Sans planned on rewarding that behavior… how exactly? well.

He started to look back at the screen and rummaged in his pocket, his hand wrapping around a black velvet box. Red was supposed to be taking him home to a dinner for two before bed, and the skeleton had been bitten by a love bug or something, because he was seriously considering popping the question after their meal. 

He brought along the box so he wouldn't get cold feet, wanting to wait for the perfect moment to ask. It wasn't as if Red was going to say no, though. 

Or so he hoped.. 

With a bite to his tongue he let out a grumpy, anxious little whine and took his hand out of his pocket, leaving the box be and sitting down in the office's black swivel chair for awhile. 

.

It was a few hours until the mall closed for the night, some residual workers cleaning up the mess made by various guests throughout the day before calling it a night, but Sans wasn't focused on that.

A knock came to the door and his face warmed up when he heard a low baritone voice on the other side, "knock, knock."

Sans started smiling widely, his nerves easing out for a moment as he purposely cleared his throat and said in a squeaky high pitched tone replied back, "who's there?" He gave himself a pat on the back when hearing Red chuckle and crack open the door.

"coal." Red was still dressed up as Mr. Claws, as far as Sans could see. He got out of the swivel chair and made his way over to Red, opening the door a bit more and pulling him in.

"coal who?" He asked, letting Red kick the door behind him so it closed fully. He was enveloped in a hug and given a kiss full of beard and children's tears. 

Sans groaned a little at it and moved the beard to the side for a better kiss, letting his arms wrap around Red, over his shoulders and behind his neck, leaning into the larger skeleton for a longer one. He sighed when Red started pulling away and rubbing the back of his skull.

"yer'll coal me when yer shift's over, yea?" Red asked, pressing his skull up against Sans and lifting his smaller boyfriend up. His hand held Sans up by his ass, thumb slowly rubbing the ecto through his work clothes. 

"ya know i will. always do." Sans mumbled. It was so strange to feel butterflies when you had no stomach, but that was exactly what Sans was dealing with. He rubbed his own thumb slowly across Red's cheekbone and gave him another kiss. 

"ya sure ya have ta go now? maybe stay with me for a few extra minutes… give me a rundown of which buttons do what again?" As it was Sans' second night on his own, and he had no qualms with Red's method of teaching when it involved lots of heavy petting and stroke his little exhibition kink he found out he had. 

Red's eyes went lidded and his hand squeezed Sans for a moment before he smirked. "i better get home 'fore papyrus gets all worried 'bout me. i can absolutely give yer somethin' ta thin' 'bout though, doll." He rumbled lowly, making his way over to the wall and pressing Sans flushed up against it. 

Instead of initiating a kiss like Sans had thought, sharp teach grazed at the bone just above his starched collar, thanks to Papyrus cleaning his work shirt, teasing the delicate bone. The thought reminding him of how capable Red was at killing him with a bite, but how gentle the giant was to him. A shiver of lust went through Sans that had his magic very interested in the dangerous security Red provided. A gasp of a moan left his blunt teeth as he felt the huge weight of his boyfriend hold him against a wall, easily manipulating him how Red saw fit.

The deep chuckle that left a knowing Red broke the silence as his large pelvis pressed against his smaller mate through their clothes. Clawed hands firmly grip onto the smaller skeleton, a phalange faintly brushing the front of Sans’ pelvis. The hold tightening slightly as the teeth moved from his neck to connect with his own for a rough and devouring kiss.

With the tight grip on Sans' pelvis, Red made a small jerking motion, right into his mate's flushed pelvis. Sans felt a grin against his mouth when a slight sizzle and soft pop sounded as his magic fell into place for Red. It took all of his strength to not moan outright at another hard rock against something that wasn't bone, or was, which actually came as a surprise to Sans when he peeked down at the bright tent in his pants. 

If Red noticed the change he sure didn't say, which brought some ease to Sans' weird paranoia in that he thought Red wouldn't like that. Even though in reality there wasn't much Red didn't like about Sans. 

Sans' eyes closed and his thoughts came to a halt when Red roughly ground Sans into the wall, a hand going from Sans' hip to feel the tent in his pants, which made him wrap his legs tighter around the larger. His mouth hung open and a breathy moan came forth, allowing Red to dart his tongue in for that minty flavor Sans knew he had to be addicted to since Red never stopped trying to get a taste of it at any chance he could. 

The trouble came when Sans couldn't move, he just couldn't grind up into Red's hand or arch his spine to be closer since the other was already rib to rib with him. Shakily his hands gripped and pinched at the back of his mate's neck, getting a low groan for his efforts and started to feel Red's other hand lowering dangerously close to where Sans had pocketed the velvet case. A loud, wet gasp escaped him and Sans fought to move his head to the side, wheezing out Red's name as he caught his breath. 

Red's hands stopped moving, making Sans groan but squeezed his eyes shut, thanking whatever cock blocking deity for helping him out while simultaneously trying to figure out what to say for making Red stop. 

"sorry- fuck, i'm sorry, i don't want ta stop, really, fuck knows i don't, but i think i saw something on the camera." Sans gasped out, heaven knows how he looks to Red right now. All wide eyed and flushed azure, his small fangs peeking out as he heaved to catch his breath and will his erection to go down. 

The small lie had Red darting his head over to the many screens, the hand that was previously on Sans' dick made its way to his lovers cheekbone, thumbing over his flushed face to assure and calm Sans down. Sans leaned into the touch, a tad of guilt lowering inself like tar into his non existent guts, but it was better than having Red find out about the ring too soon before he could do some really romantic late night dinner shit. He hummed and jerked when feeling Red start to chuckle and watched the other shake his head.

"didn' know tha' lil' fucker scared yer that much. i'll make sure ta get 'em on my way out love so yer not spooked by any more squirrels t’night. we'll call tha' yer early christmas present." Red was grinning as he turned his head back to Sans, the big pout Sans wore only making him chuckle more but in the end, Sans still gave him another kiss before he was set down. 

"how mighty of ya, i can deal with the squirrel, him and i are hitting it off anyway, why, i taught him how to play hide and seek, and let me tell ya, he might be the best hider in the world." Sans wasn't really a playful kinda guy, playful or active unless it came to the people he loved, or apparently vengeful squirrels who managed to hide a nut in his eye socket then proceed to bite him there when Sans wouldn't let him dig in his skull to get the nut back out. 

Red found Sans hunched over a table, crying and trying to get the nut out of one of his eye sockets. His vision was pretty blurry for the next day, but since then, Sans had been weary and outraged by the little fucker. 

"nah, yer just sit yer pretty ass down and i'll get the squirrel. i'll even take 'em out ta the edge of the forrest so yer don't gotta deal with 'em anymore." His thumb was slowly tracing over the bottom of Sans' socket, where there was a few tiny chips that the bite mark had left. 

The smaller skeleton sighed and took Red's hand, kissing his knuckles, "if ya think ya can get away with it without him hiding agai- red!" Sans squeaked undignified and he slapped his mate's other hand. 

Chuckling and bringing his hand back a snap was heard, making Sans wince and pout again at Red. He had pulled on his belt buckle, trying to get a looksy at what Sans had on underneath. 

"knew yer couldn' resist the panties i bought yer. they look great on yer. well, from what i could tell." He winked and watched as Sans groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

"it was supposed ta be a surprise ya ass, now you're definitely waiting till tonight for anything ta happen, including unwrapping me." Sans said sternly, his hands moving from his face to half ass signage, something he rarely did unless he wanted to really get a point across. It rarely worked when he was trying to get something through his mate's thick skull though. Instead he watched Red grin bemused and roll his ruby eyelights in amusement before starting to make his way to the door. 

"then i look forward ta it doll, don't go splurting before i can get my hands on yer before then. if yer do then i promise, i will know, and yer gonna be beggin' me ta unwrap ya quicker." and just like that, before Sans could get a word out about it, Red went with a pop and he stood alone in the security office with a painfully hardened cock, twitching with the threat Red had given him. 

It was bound to be a long fucking night. 

.

A few hours later, after Sans was sure Red had left, with the squirrel, he had taken a seat, now reclining back and sipping from some sparkling cider he snuck into his inventory, as a Merry Christmas to himself as the clock ticked onto midnight. He managed to will his magic to calm down, figuring Red might have been serious enough to actually act on his words. The last thing Sans wanted was not being able to have a white snowy Christmas. 

One of his eyes were closed, slowly slurping on the straw connected to his drink while glancing over various screens, knowing that soon he would be leaving for his first round of the night. Thankfully since it was already beginning to be a non eventful night, aside from Red coming in, he thought there might not be any other trouble. Besides, who wouldn't be cozied up in bed tonight of all nights. Crazy people that's who. 

Sans… could probably deal with any crazies if they came lurking about. It was just lightly snowing outside from what he could see from the cameras near the doors. He sighed as he got up, setting his cider down and grabbing his jacket, already shivering at the thought of walking around in the nippy snow. It wasn't the cold that really bothered him, not on clear nights anyways. It was when it started snowing, or raining, that the cold seeped into his sockets and not mix well. 

He decided to head out first and do a few rounds outside the mall before the snow decided to pick up. At least the mall provided a small vehicle for the outside rounds. He couldn't really imagine walking fully around the place for awhile. Plus he wasn't that fast on his own two feet if he did see someone suspicious hanging around. 

There were the few stragglers outside tonight surprisingly enough, he’d found out when he popped out to the security vehicle. It was mainly a small group of drunkards crossing all the parking lots to get to the next crosswalk, all three singing Christmas carols, and some others too far away and minding their own business on the sidewalk so Sans shrugged and grabbed the keys in his jacket pocket. He hopped in the car and turning it on, letting it warm up for a few minutes while he filtered through a few songs on his phone.

Making due with Frosty the Snowman, Sans started his rounds for the next hour, going barely 5 round and around, trying to stay on the lookout for any suspicious activity, and shamelessly singing to any songs that started playing in the car. 

As uneventful as it could get, he noticed nothing besides the few wanderers when he started. A relieved sigh made it past his teeth when he finally parted the car, writing down in a log what had gone down and how long he had driven before he started getting out, locking up the car and blinking in confusion. 

Standing up straight, Sans pulled his hood down and looked around, instinctively looking around in the general vicinity. A slight chill went down his spine as he stared into the lamp lit parking lot, gulping harshly in confusion, he genuinely didn't know what he was looking for. 

He took a few steps away from the vehicle, tripping backwards when he hit the bumper block. Hissing in pain when his tailbone hit the concrete, he glanced up an flinched, getting pissed when the heavier snow fell into his sockets. 

Sans got up and wiped himself off, ignoring how his face heated up in embarrassment and pain, forgetting about the strange feeling as he took the easy way back to the security office. Shrugging the jacket off and taking a moment to assess how his tailbone felt, glancing around the room he made his way over to the full body mirror in the room. 

Thankfully there were no cameras in that particular room so he managed to slightly pull down his trousers, and his new favorite lace panties, but that wasn't important at the moment. He tugged them down too and squinted, groaning as he had to do that to see, but as if he would ever find an ophthalmologist that wouldn't look at his sockets and laugh in his face. 

Okay so maybe he did go to one, one, made an appointment and everything only for the dumbass to tell him after a few pauses, asking if he could just turn his eye light on and off again. 

He may or may not have a deep rooted grudge against that 'doctor' now, nor was he willing to tell Papyrus or Red about how bad his vision really was getting. 

Holding his breath, he carefully looked over the bone, trailing a few fingers over his sacrum and down to his coccyx, breathing out shakily out of pure sensitivity before sagging in relief when nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Pulling his pants back up, he went to place his jacket down in the seat and sat down carefully for awhile, cracking open another sparkling cider and gulping it down slowly while glancing over the screens. 

Halfway through the bottle it was decided that it was time to go on the next round, this time inside and on his own two feet. Rubbing his face with one of his hands, Sans pulled out a metal canteen and poured the rest of his cider in it, humming as he capped it and set it on his hip, locked and loaded. 

A small groan made it out of his mouth as he got up and stretched, putting his jacket on before making his way to the door instead of just popping in at the front of the mall. It was easier to just head around the outlets from there just to cover everything with a flashlight on and in his hands. 

The nightlife in the mall was eerie and not as quiet as one might think, with the slight creaking of different vents one wouldn't be able to hear over the day time music, the slightly broken AC unit that kept turning on and off. He glanced around and flashed the light at some of the vents he passed, mostly worried about the squirrel, wondering if he should have texted Red to make sure the fuzzy bastard was gone for good. It was too late to now though, Red was probably asleep or something waiting for Sans' shift to be done. Somehow that just made things a teensy bit worse, sure Sans knew he could handle himself, he didn't need Red for everything. Especially not when dealing with rodents. 

Shivering, he reached up to cling to his jacket, sticking a little closer to the walls for the next half hour. It had gotten chilly, too chilly in the mall for Sans' liking. There was something else as well, like an ominous kind of chill, as if he were being watched from behind. A shiver of fear laced up from his feet, freezing him in place after an echo rang behind him, a small click, barely noticeable if he weren't so on edge. 

His head whipped back quickly, flashing his light and opening his mouth, a few shaky breaths leaving before he gulped and pulled himself together. "whoever's there, give yourself up now. i already know you're there so just give it up and i'll escort you from the premises as a warning…" he wasn't so sure if anything was there.

After a few minutes of pause Sans started to think his mind was starting to play tricks on him. He gave a breathless chuckle and started to ease up, internally beating himself up and planning on telling Red how paranoid he was when he was picked up later. He was sure Red would probably laugh, but at least it would ease his nerves anyway. 

Sans started making his way back to the office, rubbing his socket and drinking his cider. After all his strung nerves, he was crashing rather quickly even though he still had hours to go. Walking around, while imagining that he was hearing things was not how Sans intended to spend his Christmas eve. He wouldn't lie to himself though either, he really wished Red was here. To at least put him at ease again. 

His shoulders were drawn back and stiff as he walked, not slouching as he was on his guard. Nothing popped out at him though, nothing was out of the ordinary anymore. 

It wasn't until Sans was sitting back, legs up to his chest in his chair, that he started to calm down, eyes roaming for anything on the screens in front of him. Letting out a long breath, his head rested back in his chair and he brought out his phone for a moment, turning it on and looking at the picture that had been his screensaver for the longest time. A picture that Papyrus had taken, smiling at the camera with a devilish glint in his eyes, while Sans was fast asleep on the couch next to him, a drawn mustache and eyebrow biceps on his face, the words 'chillest dude' written on his forehead. 

The image never failed to make Sans relax and smile, and as he unlocked his phone, he got a picture of Red, flushed and pouty in the kitchen, wearing a large apron while he and Papyrus had been making Halloween cookies together for a party they had gone to. Red didn't seem to have the heart to tell Sans to delete it after seeing how excited he got over something so simple. 

How he wished he could be at home with his family. Curled up on the sofa with Red and Papyrus, watching shitty Hallmark movies while they curled up under some covers. The imagery had Sans going into his texts and biting his tongue as he texted Red and hoped he slept through the message, not wanting to wake him if he were asleep but still needing that little bit of reassurance. "miss ya. it's snowing pretty hard outside rn. it’s also cold." Short, simple, just a little update. 

Locking his phone, it was set back into his pocket, and he exchanged it for the box, bringing it out and sighing as he looked over it with a slight flush. It was a silver band, and cheesily engraved inside it was the words "i love you." Written in comic sans. He really hoped Red said yes to this because if not, Sans might actually die of embarrassment or of heartbreak, whichever gets him first. 

A small sniffle made itself known and Sans wiped his eyes immediately, setting the box into his jacket pocket and setting that onto the counter, trying to focus on the camera views for a while to get his mind off of the more stressing matters. Best not to let Red see him break out in tears if he really was going to propose, even if he had a sinking feeling it would happen either way.

Near the end of his shift, after the last few laps around the mall outside, Sans was resting his head on his hand, curled up on his chair again and glancing at his phone, wondering if Red was waking up soon. He didn't notice the slow creeping figure in the top right corner of the screen, making its way to where he was. 

When he did look up, there was nothing there any longer, just a few darkened, staticy screens. A small hum made its way out of his mouth as he slowly stretched, glancing at the timestamp and counting down the moments till he could clock off. He was patient at least, idly standing by and picking at the spaces in his hands until he heard a soft click from the door. 

For a moment he smiled and turned back quickly, thinking it was Red, but the build was wrong. A tall hooded figure stood in the doorway, bright yellow eyes is what he could tell from what he could see in the hood. Other than that, Sans couldn't make out anything about this monster and it wasn't anyone he had met before. So Sans did the stupid thing, he froze on the spot and watched the figure start up a magic attack, stepping closer and snapping Sans out of it. 

Flight or fight kicked in, and well, in his not most proudest moment, Sans scrambled up from his chair and yelped as he fell onto the floor after tangling himself in it, though managed to evade one of the attacks. He gasped and rolled to the side, hiding behind the bench in the room and watching in frozen horror as sharpened ice sickles hit the drawers in front of him, just above where his head had just been. 

Sans had no way out of the room, the attacker was blocking the only exit, so he was beginning to build up the magic to port of of there until the rest of the door slammed open, seemingly from someones rage, making Sans cry out and whimper, thoughts escaping him before he could port. For a moment he believed he really was about to die right there until he heard the growling coming from the new figure, and Sans opened his eyes in shock, it was Red. 

Sans dared to look back over to see what the situation was, his eyelights blown wide when he saw the grim pissed off look on Red's face as he cornered the other monster in the room. Before the other could try another ice sickle attack, bringing his arms up to do so, Red was on him in a moment, snatching his arms together with a feral grin as he pulled the monster to him. 

"yer made a big fuckin' mistake comin' here, attackin' my mate, but hey, it's technically christmas. i'll le' yer off a lil' easy. i'll make sure yer death is quick, but painful." The chuckle that came after had Sans cringing back, closing his eyes when the slimmer let out a shaky breath not trying to plead with Red to let him go, he instead had an edge of anger laced into his words. 

"G-get the fuck off of me you freak! Let me go or I’ll kill you!" He hissed back at Red, managing to break an arm out of Red's grip, his eyes flashing at the larger monster wickedly.

Sans' soul was erratic in his ribcage, listening to the monster’s mad words, the only reassurance he felt was only because Red was there, his mate was dealing with it, and perhaps it was best for Sans to call the police before his mate decided to actually kill the asshole. Before he could reach for his phone however, he gasped and hissed in pain, porting to the side out of instinct to reduce the damage he had received from a sudden ice sickle hitting his femur from the side. 

His eyes opened and widened in fear, the damage taking his hp down considerably from the temporary health he had, quickly bringing it down to the decimals. All he fucking had on him was fruit snacks and the last few sips of his cider, which he immediately started to drink while going back to hiding, sniffling loudly at the stinging sensation coming from the cut. 

Sans dropped his canteen at a loud smash, spilling what’s left of the sparkling cider, tears in his sockets were rolling down his face as he panicked. Nearly faint and in the decimals, remaining there, covering his mouth as he tried not to bring attention to himself again, though as he listened over and over again to the pounding happening in the room, he figures deep down, that wasn't going to be a problem. Not anymore, not as he listened to Red huff and growl threats to the monster. 

A choked sob ended up falling from Sans' mouth, and he slapped his hand over it. At the moment, more afraid of dying and never getting to live that peaceful life he wished for with Papyrus and Red, than of listening to Red bash some dudes head in. 

The banging stopped as soon as he made noise though, he dared not to peak over just in case it wasn't done. He couldn't hear much over his bones rattling and his wet and heavy breathing. Eyes fully shut, just hoping he wouldn't dust all over the floor if he stayed still. The heavy footsteps and soft whispering of his name sounded miles away, he didn't fully respond until a familiar clawed hand touched the top of his skull, but he flinched and looked up at Red with wide eyes.

Crimson lights staring back, red that watched him over the last year, not the imposing yellow. In the instance he realized how safe he was and broke down, letting out a breath that opened the floodgates. Throwing himself to Red was a pain he didn’t immediately register, but for now he was safe, Reds large arms around him reassuring him of that. In that moment he didn’t register the pile of dust behind Red or the layer over his hands and clothes, just that Red had been there for him, like always.

Minutes passed and the sound of broken sobs gave way to a muffled noise, it was close to him and made him feel good. A deep rumbling that began to sound like words, soft reassurances that sounded like his name, slowly bringing him back. Pain began radiating up his leg, causing his next sob to break on a hiss.

Red quickly realizing the noise was one of discomfort quickly lowered Sans and began frantically searching his pockets for any candies he had stored. “shit… sans, here eat dis.” he grumbled pressing at candy to Sans mouth, “would be good if i ‘ad brought any a’yer brothers cooking as well, but dis wasn’ somethin’ i was plannin’ on finding comin’ here ta get yer.” he chuckled nervously, Sans health being so low was scaring the big brute. 

“yer know, if yer dust i can’t treat yer for obeyin’ me so well.” he smiled, watching Sans health stabilize and slowly tick up decimal place by incremental decimal place. His hands trailed cautiously while he watched, a bystander until he was sure Sans could handle anything more for the moment. 

A small pat landed on his cheekbone from Sans, who wiped his sockets with his other hand, still faintly rattling but no longer in danger of dusting. "i'll be okay- just give me a sec." The rough tone came out soft, but he still managed to crack a smile for Red, standing on one leg, the other just slightly lifted. As he tried to lower it to stand on his cut leg he winced and held back any sound, clinging to Red a bit tighter as a focal point away from the stinging pain shooting through his femur.

A few emotions played across Red's features, noticing how Sans tried to hide that pain, how he was trying to show Red that he was alright. A gruffy purr started up in the back of his throat, gently cupping and squeezing the back of Sans' skull and standing, picking the smaller skeleton up and setting him down on the desk instead. His hands went to the belt buckles of Sans' pants and he tugged on them. "lemme take a look a' how hur' yer are doll, yer don' gotta hide yer pain from me. especially not from me." He rumbled, tugging again and bringing Sans in closer. 

Tumbling over his words, Sans gulped and winced at the tugs, the fabric of his pants rubbed against the cut, irritating the fresh wound and making him groan slightly. "you're not going ta get far like that, let me…" he huffed, his fuzzy eyelights focusing on his button and zipper, undoing them and squeaking in surprise as he was pushed to lay back on the desk, Red's larger hand pinning him down by his ribs as the other worked his pants off. 

The feral look in his mate's eyes were back, looking him over with no great effort, forcing Sans to stare back at the intense gaze until his pants got stuck on his shoes and Red got frustrated. Chuckling he wiped his eyes once more and kicked one shoe off with his good leg, Red helping with the other as they finally got the pants off. That left him in his shirt, socks and, the lace thong. 

Sans had no shame in the position, it was meant to be one of Red's gifts anyway since he rarely let the giant see him in any sort of lace undergarments since Valentine's day. At least not when Papyrus was in the house. It was a special day though, and now was a good time as any to let Red live whatever fantasy he had going on inside his head. 

Perhaps that might of been too good of a move though, because Sans was sure his boyfriend was broken. Red was just… staring at him, clawed hands just barely grazing at his sensitive iliac crest, right where bone and lace met. The soft touch had him forgetting about the thumping wound on his leg, to focus more on the pleasure he knew Red would be happy to give him. 

Sans' hands clenched to the bottom of the desk from where he was laid up, his breath coming up short after a few torturously long moments of Red teasing his ilium and iliac. There was a too faint buzz of magic nipping the air, that had Sans wanting desperately to make something. Nothing snapped into place until Red's hand trailed down to where the ice sickle hit him, and he just barely pressed on the wound, a long drawn out moan came from Sans afterward. 

Red eye lights glanced up to Sans face before dropping back to the wound, claws running gently around the wound, massaging the bone gently and pressing into the wound once more. The moan that escaped Sans had Reds magic stirring as he focused on the wound, “‘s not very deep.” the throaty rumble came, “be be’der in no time.” 

His eye lights travelled slowly to the collection of blue magic stirring around the red lace and sucked in a deep breath. Claws moving to press the lace into the swirling magic rolling over the blue colour teasingly. 

After the momentary sort of shock Sans felt from the wandering hands, his eyelights trailed up to Red's face, pleading silently for more. The smaller skeleton gulped harshly and spread his legs some more, a needy noise escaping him with the teasing touch to his unformed magic, forcing him to arch in for more but holding back till Red told him to do otherwise. He needed to be ground for awhile, and there was no one else who Sans felt comfortable with to let take those reins but Red. 

"ya think it'll be okay?" He murmured, clenching the edge of the desk a bit harder, mainly just wanting to hear Red's voice. Wanting to just be surrounded by him, touched, held, fucked, anything as long as it was just them. "ya wouldn't l-let anything happen ta me right? ya would take care of paps if something did go wrong… right?" He hesitantly reached up to caress Red's ulna and radius. 

Red ducked his head, kissing over the wound, looking up to Sans, “i think yer gunna be perfec’ like always,” he purred. Standing up and pressing his weight over Sans to kiss him, “nothin’ will ever happen ta ya while i'm ‘ere. ya ‘ave ma word.” he growled softly and captured him into a kiss.

The words left a warmth like no other in Sans' soul, knowing deep down Red would somehow stay true to that. He reached up and around to pull Red in closer, groaning slightly into the kiss with the heavy weight on top of him, feeling slightly guilty for whomever had the next security shift. 

For now the kiss was short lived, as Sans pulled back to nipped over the giant's jaw, leaving a little trail down to his clavicle and purring brokenly when he bit down teasingly and let go almost immediately. "i guess it's only fair i reward ya for saving me right? you're choice, ya want me ta do anythin' specific?" Sans relaxed as much as he could as he laid back, his hands rubbing over Red's form as far as he could reach.

Red licked his teeth, reaching to grab Sans wrists and trapping them in one large hand, “yer can reward me when yer healed, for now yer need yer treatment.” He grinned his other hand moving to rub firm circles over the lace, teasing the magic to form. “i need yer ta summon yer magic, make sure yer had no side effects of da attack.” he smirked, “think yer can do dat sugarplum?”

Squirming slightly in Red's grip, he dazedly looked down, let out a breathy sigh as he tried to move for more. "i can-" he half groaned and brought his bad leg up as much as he could, trying to wrap it around Red to get his mate to rub him at a better angle. It took a bit more focus than it usually should, but he wanted to prove Red's words right, that he was going to be okay. In turn he summoned what he had earlier, a bright blue, mostly girthy cock, along with an ass and some body to hold on to. A very extravagant way to use his magic, but well worth it if he wanted to please Red. 

Red groaned slightly, swiping his thumb over the head of the cock, “stars yer beautiful.” he growled, dropping to his knees in front of his small mate and licking over the lace underwear. Claws gripping the small piece of fabric and sliding it down to watch the cock bob free. “yer magic looks perfect, but i'm gunna need ta inspect it thoroughly, make sure it's still workin’.” he purred deeply, licking over the blue magic slowly from base to tip.

If all the screens in the room were turned off, Sans was sure he would still be able to light the room with how bright his face and parts of his ecto were at the moment. He was going to assure Red that everything worked perfectly down there and he wasn't that old, till that heavenly tongue was on him, making his cock twitch with the attention and wet heat given. "oh fuck, wait, try again, i think i need a jumpstart." Sans gulped, trying to half heartedly be sly. It was the perfect distraction to keep his mind off more stressing matters they had at the moment. 

Red grinned at Sans, “well then, le’s make sure, i wanna get yer roarin’.” he smirked, taking the length into his mouth, teeth grazing the magic slightly as he gave a slow deliberate suck. Groaning at the delicious mint flavour he has become addicted to.

With no reason to want or need to cover his mouth, he held his legs open for Red to sink down, breath hitching and eyes rolling back at the action. The threat of those sharp teeth slowly grazing across his ecto only had Sans twitching with a slight drizzle of precum, not at all afraid that Red would hurt him without Sans loving every second of it. 

"please, fuck, oh fuck-" Sans groaned, trying not to move around and just let Red take care of him. His hands stayed on his legs, desperately trying to keep them open, the slight sting on his femur was drowned out by the blow job.

Red hummed, flicking his broad tongue to collect the pre leaking from the slit, pulling off of him he grins, “sorry, wha’ were ya sayin’?” he asked while lazily pumping the shaft. “yer done with my mouth?” he smirked, licking a long strip up the underside of his cock, then took him back in his mouth and swallowed around the length. His finger moving the circle his puckered hole in the back, slowly pressing inside the unexplored area. 

Red was watching Sans' every reaction closely, not wanting to make Sans uncomfortable or bring him pain. He had wanted to try this for so long, his ass had always looked so fucking inviting, but now sucking Sans off, he really wanted to wreck that little asshole. Taking it slow, sinking one finger inside - mindful of his claws and stretching, he tries to be careful as the dry digit sunk in. 

Sans seemed to have no qualms about the slight pinch it brought along, only groaning at the new intrusion, little bubbles of nerves popping up with the strange feeling it came with. His eyes fluttered close to closed, his breathing deepened and mouth opening and closing as he tried to form words, nothing coming out however. Soft whines filled the air as he bucked up, obviously not wanting to stop the show in its tracks. 

Satisfied with Sans response, he swallowed around the length before bobbing along it, tongue teasing where he could reach. His phalange working deeper till it had reached his knuckle, then began curling and slowly moving it to start wanting to allow him time to adjust before the second finger began sliding in alongside it. Pulling off the length he grinned, “relax, let me care for ya, i'm not gunna let anythin’ hurt ya, not unless yer ask me ta.” he purred, nipping Sans inner thigh gently, coming up to kiss his mate as his fingers worked slowly to stretch him out. His own cock straining the seam of his shorts, now pressed against Sans own while he started a passionate make out session. 

The way Red fit so perfectly between Sans' legs, pressing and keeping him down had his mind swimming in a deep lust filled fog, the grip on his legs loosening to instead reach up to hold onto the shirt Red was wearing. His mouth opened for the kiss, almost instinctively now as Sans yearned for the cinnamon aftertaste as much as Red loved the minty flavor he got in return from it. He was no stranger to tasting himself on Red's tongue, and it never failed to bring him into a hazy mood. 

Now relaxed, or as much as he could be with the gentle scissoring to his unused hole, Sans tolerated the pull and burn of him trying to rock on the fingers. It was nothing compared to Red's cock, but it sure felt as if he were just as full, not knowing the difference for now. He gulped and groaned around his mate's tongue before pulling away and turning his head for air, "we better make sure your dick's wet enough before ya stick it in." He panted faintly. 

Red gasped softly and grinned, “oh well den, wha’ do ya suppose we should do.” he murmured, pulling his shorts down to free the trapped cock, bumping against Sans own. Watching Sans with a smirk he spread his fingers farther than before and curled them upwards suddenly, “do ya have somethin’ i can wet ma dick on er should i head ta da shop an’ grab some lube.” he smirked, “leave yer on dis desk, spread open fer me, cock leakin’ and ass beggin’ ta be filled.”

"damn for a moment i thought ya might offer ta give me a rim job." Sans winked and pulled Red back in for another small kiss. "i can try ta suck ya off a bit, or at least lick your hand, better than goin' in dry." He didn't really want his ass being ripped open the wrong way. "probably won't be comfortable for either of us if ya go in dirt dry." He mumbled, eyes trailing down Red's body. 

He really couldn't say for certain what Red did or didn't like, who knows maybe his big mate was into that, but Sans wasn't ready to find out if he was or not. Not yet anyway.

Red flashed a grin to Sans before lowering himself, not hesitating to give a teasing little lick to the head of Sans cock. Moving slowly lower, tongue teasing every bit of magic on the way down, even circling the blue balls. Before meeting with his efficient fingers, trailing the edge of the puckered hole and slowly circling just inside. His fingers still thrusting slowly into the hole, stretching further. His other hand moving to Sans cock and jerking him slowly, gathering every drop of pre offered to him over his fingers.

Keeping this up for a few minutes he finally stood, without word, fully removing himself from sans as he began to drag the pre covered hand over his shaft, mixing the saliva that coated his other hand, then pressed the head to the opening that was looser than before. Looking down over his mate, he gripped each over Sans knees and pushed them up and open, leaving a great few of Sans twitching cock, and his own cock lined up to skewer the smaller. With an incredible gentleness he began to push himself into new territory, a throaty moan leaving him as he keeps his red eye lights focus on Sans’.

Sans had his eyes closed for a majority of Red trailing down to open him up some more, figuring he could imagine perfectly well what was going down without having to look. He didn't want to embarrass himself from coming too soon, taking deliberately slow breaths when that tongue reached its destination. What he did do, was let Red know how well he was doing, cheesy lines in between loud whines and full body twitches. 

He at least got to catch his breath again when the larger stood, just barely cracking an eye open to see what Red was doing, missing the warmth from in between his legs. No words were shared as his mate lined up but Sans made sure to at least grab onto Red's wrist with a hiss when he was sunk into. His member bobbed at the large intrusion, it was almost instinct to stay put during the careful process, nearly close to holding his breath. 

Red kept watch, one hand moving to tease over the opening of Sans' cock, hoping to help him ease in. Sans ass was fucking tight, and his mates grip on his wrist was his only reminder to take it ease and that it will get better slowly. Pressing slightly more forward, a broken moan leaving him as it took all his restraint to not thrust in like he needed to remind himself Sans was still alive. “are ya still good there blue?” he asked, his voice deep, rough and laced with need.

Sans flexed his fingers on Red's wrist, gulping before slowly nodding, "yeah, fine, good." He mumbled, head tilting to the side a little as an excuse to get Red's weight over him again. "ya ain't gonna break me love, just- just take it slow for a few minutes please." He roughly purred. His legs weren't working with him, shaking slightly even though he wanted to wrap them around Red to draw him in. Perhaps in a bit when they built up to it. "can ya do that for me babe?" 

Red groaned, leaning his weight over Sans, feeling himself slid just a bit farther as he ghosts his shark teeth over the sensitive cervical vertebrae. “i can go slow as yer want, er i can break ya, give me the word an’ i'll obey.” he growled, his hot breath teasing Sans neck as he began to slowly move the rest of the way in, bottoming out, pausing for a moment for Sans to adjust. “santa has ya, let him present ya with all his package.” he jokes badly, chuckling. Then as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in he bit down, not to mark for now, just to remind him who it was.

"yes sir." Sans slurred out, preening under the attention. His free arm went around to cling to Red's shirt, a soft broken noise coming from him when he was rocked from the movement. "guess i'm on the good list this year?" He half chuckled afterwards, trying not to shift around on the desk too much too soon. 

His eyes were focused only on the monster in front of him, admiring everything Red had to offer, and reminding himself of why he loved the big guy so much, even when he noticed the bits of dust on his clothes. 

Red chuckled slightly, moving slowly in and out of his mate with easy, deliberate movements. Small gasps escaping him as he moved, “oh pet, yer perfect, every year ya do everythin’ exactly right.” he growled softly, hand seeking the neglected cock between them as he let his weight settle over Sans, starting to pick up the pace. Nipping slightly at Sans jaw, he began to pump the cock in time with his thrusts, “show me jus’ how nice ya are sansy.” he purred.

"like that's hard-" Sans gasped and rolled his hips up into Red's hand, back arching up and head rolling back at the warm welcome. The sudden shift making Sans moan out as he came, not expecting it at all. He panted harshly and looked down, seeing the mess he made all over Red's hand and his work shirt, still semi hard though. 

Red purred, the sight was gorgeous as he pulled his hand away, bringing it to his face, he began to lick the cum from his fingers. His hips jolting forward at the taste, moaning he looked over his sweet little boyfriend. “i'm gunna destroy ya.." he murmured, thrusting in firmly, lifting Sans hips up to adjust the angle, now aiming for a very specific little sweet spot as he began to pick up the pace, “tell me if i’s too much fer ya.” he growled. 

Sans managed to catch his breath before he was moved again, gulping as he involuntarily squeezed around the large member. "feel free ta." He whispered, toes curling when Red started to move. At first his body wasn't too sure as to how he should feel about the position, being pulled along for the ride till his mate managed to find whatever he was looking for. Like a lightbulb was turned on, Sans' reaction was almost instant, hands coming up to slap over his mouth as he moaned like a little bitch. 

That sound had Red snapping his hips forward a little more forcefully that he was planning. The groan that left him while he was being squeezed was damn near feral as he drove rhythmically into Sans ass. His claws moving to grip the generous cheeks that cushioned his hips with every thrust. Red growled as he lowered and bit down on Sans neck - not too hard, but enough to leave a bruise. Pulling off he smirked, “i bet that you loved watchin’ that, yer big mate comin’ in ta save da day.” he smirked, “man handlin’ dat bastard and turnin’ 'em ta dust wit’ my han’s.” he looked into Sans' eyes and grinned, “knowing i could crush ya, but knowin’ i won't. does dat get yer goin’ sansy.”

Sans' sockets were filled with tears from the stimulation, unable to quiet himself under his hands, he gave up that quickly and went back to holding onto the desk like his life depended on it. The rough and spine tingling words spoken to him he couldn't deny though his pride told him to. He couldn't lie to Red though, his mate would know in an instant as creepy as that was, it was also fucking hot. 

"fuck, yeah, yes, ya always tah-take good care o' me." Sans slurred, sniffling and gasping out with nearly each thrust. His fuzzy blue eyelights blinked out a few times with the more harsher movements, though they started blinking back in as dimmer heart shapes. Red's face was all sorts of blurry to Sans, he was absolutely determined to keep his mouth shut about that though.

Red caressed Sans face gently grunting slightly as he thrust, his pace stuttering and rough as he got closer, “an’ i always will, i promise yer.” he growled, capturing Sans in a deep kiss, tongue sliding over tongue as he became more erratic in his thrusts, gasping slightly he felt himself twitch. Grabbing sans cock, he began to pump the sensitive organ as he himself moaned loudly as he came, spilling red magic deep into Sans' ass.

Sans never had much doubt that Red wouldn't protect him, his large lover always made that very clear, even if he proved it in strange ways. His hips continued to rock in tune with Red's, well as much as he could in their position, his moans drowned out by his boyfriend's tongue as he came again after a few rough and jerky tugs to his member. 

He didn't pull away from the kiss at all, instead pulling the larger closer to kiss him longer, hips gently rocking slower till they came to a stop. Feeling full and confident as he nipped at Red's tongue, happier now that he was sated. 

Red groaned, panting at the prolonged kiss came to an end, pulling away he smirked, looking to the monitors, “we should go before d' next shift starts,” he mumbled, not leaving Sans just yet, still catching his breath, holding Sans close, eye lights checking every monitor with practised ease before settling on Sans, “stars i love you.” He grinned, “shall we celebrate more giftmas at home?” he asked, leaving small kisses over Sans jaw and throat.

Sans was running his hands over Red's cheekbones, and skull, purring at the soft kisses. "i need ta get my stuff before we go. i'm pretty sure ya need ta clean up that dust too before we celebrate anything mr." He didn't glance on it, instead looking over to his jacket and empty bottles of sparkling cider. "think ya can take care of that while i clean up an' get dressed?"

Red smirked, “could jus’ let dem think wha’ dey want, wouldn’ be d' first body dey found in the mall.” but he slowly pulled out, moving gently to make sure Sans isn’t in any pain, “i'll clean ‘em up, don' worry.” he smiled, kissing Sans once more before tucking himself into his pants and porting out to the janitors closet to grab some supplies.

Sans sighed and bit his tongue slightly when Red pulled out, trying to clench up to not make a mess all over the desk. That he wouldn't clean up, it had been too long of a night. Instead he slipped off the desk, shakily standing and fixing his panties, pulling on his pants and tossing the empty bottles in the trash. Then he looked to his jacket, grabbing it and shrugging it on, hand immediately going to the box in the pocket of it. Any nerves he had were completely gone after the experience he just had. If anything he couldn't wait another minute to ask the question, but he would. At least till after they had something to eat. 

Red came in shortly after with a dust pan and brush plus a jar, cleaning up quickly and tucking the jar into his inventory for now. He came over and wrapped his arms around Sans, “ready sweetheart?” he asked quietly. Looking over Sans carefully, checking to see if the injury was still bothering him, “time for near death experience number two ta happen, le’s go home an’ ‘ave some a yer bros leftover spaghetti a’ight? boost yer health right back up.”

Sans wasn't leaning on the leg that had been cut, his heel held up and toes on the ground while leaning into Red. "please, i'm done with tonight, i just wanna be home with ya an' paps." His expression softened and the threat of tears started to swell in his sockets at the mention of his brothers cooking. "besides, i got somethin' extra special for ya when we get back home. ya ain't gettin' it till after we both eat somethin' though." Sans wiped his eyes and smiled up at Red, snuggling into his ribs. 

Red smiled softly, his eye lights warm and loving in that moment as he gently scooped up Sans and kissed him, porting them to the living room of their home. The christmas tree in the same spot as last year, except this year Red and Sans both decorated it, there were lights and garland all over, and tinsel on every surface thanks to Papyrus. Placing Sans down gently he smiled, “why don’ ya go wash up before yer make a mess, an’ i'll get us some pasta heated up.” he smiled, touching Sans face more gently than should be possible.

A soft sigh escaped Sans after he was touched, nodding slightly and turning his head to kiss Red's hand. "i'll be back in a few minutes then. warm up the couch for me." He purred, whispering to the larger as he didn't want Paps to wake up if he were too loud. 

It only took a moment for him to go to their room, finding some pajamas before heading to the bathroom to clean up and expel his ecto. It wasn't too terrible of a clean up, and he managed to get undressed, throwing the clothes into the bathroom hamper and setting the black box on the counter. Before he put on the pajamas he cleaned the cut he received, and slapped a bandaid on it. The ring box went to his inventory after he dressed and he returned to the living room. 

Red was lounging on the couch in his shorts and a tank top, two plates of pasta on the table, he glances over and smirks, “hey, ready fer our own version of chris’mas alfredo?” he chuckled, opening his arms for Sans to join him as he sat up.

"har har, keep it in your pants for now hot stuff. scoot over." He was still smiling as he wandered over and plopped down, snuggling into Red's side and taking a plate from his boyfriend. "we could probably watch the notebook before we head ta bed. i know how much ya love it." Sans teased.

Red flushed, “it's a great story, and i would think you would prefer the holiday, more festive and still cheesy love story.” he smirked, “i know how much you love Jack Black.” kissing his skull as he began to eat, slurping up some of the noodles between his shark teeth. Holding Sans close while eating was very calming after the evening they had together.

"he's a treasure ta all." Sans winked and began to eat, idly grabbing for the remote and putting on a movie, volume almost all the way down. He was calmer, happier as he finished his meal and went to get seconds. Continuously throughout the movie he kept glancing up to Red, occasionally giving him a little kiss or squeezing his hand when he reached for it. It was nearly a perfect end to a long ass night.

Red smiled, having only the one dish before holding Sans close to watch the movie, letting him up to get more, or enjoying the kisses. The movie ending had him shifting slightly, running his claws up and down Sans sides, “well love, i’s nearly giftmas, wha’ would yer like ta do.”

Sans shifted slightly for some more of the touches but sucked in a slow breath, "well, i did say i had a special present for ya… didn' i?" He rubbed the back of his neck while his face heated up. "think ya can close your eyes as i get it ready?" He coughed sort of awkwardly, his hazed eyelights looking up into Red's.

Red smiled slightly, and closed his sockets chuckling slightly. “aight swe’heart, der closed.” he waited to see what his nervous little mate had planned. “if yer gettin naked dough, i wanna watch.” he smirked slightly, “yer can wear da pj’s i got yer.”

"i ain't getting naked yet. that'd be pretty unoriginal since ya can undress me whenever ya want." He chuckled as he got off the couch, bringing the box out and trying to calm his breathing as he got down on one knee in front of his mate and opened the box. "...'kay, ya can open your eyes." He whispered, face lit up as he watched Red. 

"so, i know it probably ain't much, but it was the best i could find for ya, but heh, oh boy," he cleared his throat and focused his attention back to the main point. "red, i love ya, how protective ya are, how kind ya can be ta papyrus and i and there's never been anyone besides ya whom i trust fully ta bring inta my family. i would love ta make it official though, so red will you do me the honor of marryin me?" He squirmed in place, bones quietly rattling with nerves as he waited for an answer.

Red watched, his mouth opening an closing in shock, climbed slowly off the couch and over to Sans, kneeling in front of his mate. “sans," tears threatening to fall from the big guy's sockets. “the honor ta marry ya is more than i deserve, but i'm gunna be greedy, cause i ain’t lettin’ yer go now, of course i'll marry ya sans.” he sniffles, wrapped his large arms around the other an pulls him in close to his chest, kissing his little blue mate, desperate and passionate.

Sans felt his soul burst with happiness at Red's words, going in for a big hug as he kissed back. It was sort of a shock seeing his big tough mate cry, but totally worth it after getting the 'yes'. A few moments later he pulled back to put the ring on Red, kissing and nuzzling his knuckles after. "i love ya so much red, with all my soul." He had teared up as well, shoulders slumped in relief and face lifted as he smiled widely. "i wouldn' in a million years let ya get rid o' me, i'm happy ta be yours."

Red chuckled slightly, “i'm glad yer willing ta shackle yerself ta me, despite wha’ i did las’ year.” he grinned kissing Sans again, pulling back he sighed, “shall we head to bed, tell paps in da mornin’.”

Sans ended up shrugging slightly, "patience is my virtue, besides ya got bad boy vibes red, it's hard ta stay away." Sans chuckled, giving him another kiss before standing up carefully, bringing Red along with him. 

"sleep sounds perfec', 's been too long of a night for my tastes." He was certain Papyrus was going to go overboard with the news in the morning so he needed the sleep. 

Red nodded, following Sans with ease, “ya need da res’, don’ worry, i'll keep any monsters from comin’ down yer chimney.” he gave an easy grin, trailing behind to their bedroom. Letting Sans get in closest to the wall before climbing in himself, always this way to protect his mate. “get some res’ love.” he murmured, holding Sans to his chest, his eyes focused on the ring on his knuckle.

Sans brought himself closer to Red, sighing tiredly and nuzzling into Red's shirt for the rest of the night. "love ya…" he mumbled, taking slow deep breaths as he started to fall asleep, a happy lazed grin on his face, one that stayed even as he slept. 

Red stayed up admiring his mate and his ring, a smile on his own face as he happily fell asleep, the glint of the ring the last thing he saw before his vision went dark.


End file.
